A Bitter Chance
by Desenchanter
Summary: A mystic throws Inuyasha back 50 years and gives him 3 days to change the future. If he changes it then he’ll never meet all those he has came to love… Kagome. But then there's Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango to think about to. What's a hanyou to do?
1. Prologue

**Summary**: A powerful mystic throws Inuyasha back 50 years to allow him to change the future but she only gives him three days to do so. What will he do? If he changes the past he'll never meet all those he loves now… Kagome. But if he does then none of them would eve be in danger. Could he live with remember them while they didn't even exist yet? When they wouldn't even remember him? Then again, what happens when his three days are up? Will he even remember? Could he once again get the chance to live happily ever after with Kikyou?

A tale of Inuyasha's mental dehliam to do the right thing.

**~~Prologue**~~

"Let go," Inuyasha growled the best he could. A tall, pale, beauty stood in front of him in little to nothing. He didn't even remember how he got there. One minute he was back at the camp arguing about something so trivial not even he remembers with Kagome then he went to sleep… and now he wakes in an abyss of darkness? Just a circle symbol held him in his place about it all.

Now matter how hard he tried he could not break free, he teeth clenched as his golden gaze narrowed upon the woman as her pale white eyes wondered over him, a smirk upon her red luscious lips. "Inuyasha."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important; I am here to do a favor for you."

"Keh, whatever, let me go you—" She rose her hand and his mouth sealed shut, no matter how many times he tried to pull them apart he couldn't.

"You should not even think to say such things to a lady," her voice was elegant and echoed around, like that of a goddess. She wasn't human—he was sure of that—but he also could not smell a thing in the entire place. Was he dreaming?

"No." She tilted her head, "you are awake. I am here to give you a chance."

What type of chance? Did she want the shikon jewel? He watched as she shook her head, her waves of midnight hair bounced against her cheeks evenly, could she… tell what he was thinking? She nodded, he is widened.

"I am a mystic, I owe one a favor and this is how I shall repay her. I will return you to your past, fifty years ago. Do not be seen by those there, not even yourself. You have three days to change the events that will occur. If you choice to do nothing you will be returned to the present with your comrades at the campfire, it is up to you how your story begins now."

He didn't even get the chance to wonder what that meant before everything went a blinding white and he felt like he was falling through it. With a thud and a grunt he landed on grass, back down.

"What the hell?" He grumbled as he rolled around onto his stomach than jumped to his feet. He was at the bone-eaters well but… that was a distance away from where he had been with Kagome and the others.

Kagome, was she in danger? He glanced around before he decided to take off in the direction of his group of friends before he could though a familiar scent penetrated through his nostrils.

Kikyou?

**A/N: **This idea just came to me. I'm not sure how it's going to end but there will be no more than five chapters [including the prologue]. I love to hear reviews of any kind. Thanks for reading and enjoy.


	2. Day One

**Day One**

But that wasn't Kikyou's now normal scent, it was the one he knew and fell for, it was… her human scent? The one that smelled like a hint of bell flowers instead of dirt and bones. He jumped out of view and into the trees near as it waved closer. He held his breath as he saw a _human_ Kikyou walk into view. What was… going on? Did that woman really…? Was… he really back in the past?

"Inuyasha," she called out, "I know you're there, show yourself."

He cringed, hadn't that woman told him not to be seen? What would happen if Kikyou saw him? Did he replace himself in the past? That was answered when he heard a 'Keh' like only he could say as _he_ jumped out of a tree on the opposite side of the valley. His jaw almost dropped, that was too strange.

"I wasn't hiding or nothin'," Inuyasha assured as he folded his arms.

"Of course," Kikyou smiled, "how are you today?"

"Fine," his eyes wondered away, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a few herbs from the forest, would you accompany me?"

"In case any demons attack?"

"Yes, just in case," Kikyou shook her head with a smile he had not seen in ages. The Kikyou that was brought back from death was not his Kikyou anymore; she was different, but that… that was the Kikyou he loved. He couldn't seem to pry his eyes away from her as he followed their walk into the forest. Every now and then she would stop and kneel down to pick up an herb here and there, every time she stopped so did his past self.

He remembered doing that often. Kikyou had enchanted him but he was different back then, he'd never admit it. Hell, even now he wouldn't admit to Kagome how he felt… Kagome.

Kagome, what would happen to her if he choice to change the past? Would he ever meet her? No, he was almost sure of that. She would never cross through the bone-eaters well if he stopped Naraku. Without Naraku Inuyasha would have turned human and lived his life with Kikyou… could he do that still? Would he remember Kagome? Wouldn't that hurt?

Then again, she'd be safe in her strange world. She'd never have to be lugged around in his era and miss 'school' which she was so in love with. Her life would most likely be better. She would always be with her family, her kind mother wouldn't have to worry, her kid brother would always have his older sister around, and her batty grandpa would be happier.

What if, though, he forgot Kagome because she would have never have entered his life? If he finally got the chance to be a human with Kikyou and didn't remember any of the things that had happened then… would he be OK with that?

"Kikyou," he heard himself say, he snapped back to wherever he was to see himself catch her as she tripped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice the root," Kikyou explained as she knelt down to pick up all the herbs that had fallen from her basket. He watched himself kneel down to help her, their hands mistakenly touch and but neither pulled away for a moment. Then they did and looked at each other.

He… remembered that day… and the one after it, and the one after it, then came the day they supposedly betrayed each other.

Including that day he had two more to figure out how to change the past without _actually_ being there the day it all happened? He knew exactly what to do the day it all happened, he'd find Kikyou and kill the impersonator –Naraku—that slashed her shoulder before he could. But not to able to do that… what did he need to do?

Did he want to?

{{_________________}}

"What?" Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome came and sat down next to him. They were having a particularly bad day, no hints of the shikon no tama or Naraku. Two days had passed since he held Kikyou in his arms as she faded away for the last time… he just wanted to be alone, sort of.

"I just…" Kagome began as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "was wondering if you were OK or not."

"What do you think?"

She sighed lightly, but not out of irritation, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"I don't want sorrys, I just want to find Naraku and kill the bastard."

"That's what we all want; we are all in the same boat."

"No! _You're_ not."

Kagome stared at him as his fists tightened before she took a deep breath, "I love you all. He has hurt all of you, so much; I've seen what he's done… I want to help all of you, I want to so much," Kagome assured and finally got Inuyasha to give her a side glance.

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled, that was the closest to an 'I'm sorry' as she was going to get and she knew that, so she smiled as she straightened out of her legs and leaned against his shoulders.

"Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"I want you to find happiness."

{{_________________}}

Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream as he wondered around the forest, he found himself at the Tree of Ages. What if he tore it down? Then he couldn't be pinned to it but… Kikyou would still die of the wound and she may just kill him instead of seal him to the tree.

Or he could just do nothing, wait for the three days to pass, and return to the campfire with all his friends…

The first day passed by and he did just that.

**A/N:** OK, I know what I'm going to do with the next chapter [Day Two] and the chapter after [Day Three] that and I've already written the ending [Epilogue]. This chapter just kind of stumped me with what to do. The next chapters will be a longer and more in-depth.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Enjoy.


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

"_Keep in mind, do not be seen," _he heard as he woke up, blinking the sleep from his golden gaze as he looked around. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, fifty years ago… he was supposed to be changing the past to rewrite the future but he had done nothing the day before but stalk himself and Kikyou. It was strange to him, though, that neither noticed he was there.

Maybe they couldn't sense him or see him?

Aimlessly he began to move from tree to tree to figure out what to do next. Do nothing for another day and return to Kagome and the others or figure out something to change what happened. Kagome would be safer that way, Kikyou wouldn't be dead—well, she may in fifty years but at least she'd lived longer—and Sango's village would be safe.

Miroku and Shippou, what would happen to the two of them? The shikon no tama shards were what sparked Shippou's father's death by the hands of the thunder brothers so if it was never shattered in fifty years maybe his dad would be alive and the little fell' would have someone to take care of him besides Kagome?

Miroku… his grandfather was the one first cursed by Naraku. If Inuyasha could stop Naraku now then he'd never be cursed but…this was too much for his brain, would Miroku still be born? Did his grandfather ask people 'would you bare my child' like Miroku did? Would he, if not cursed, have asked whoever Miroku's grandmother was so that they could have Miroku's father who probably asked the same question and stumbled upon his mother?

He shook his head free of such complicated thoughts. He'd just like to assume he would… Sango and Miroku wouldn't meet if he stopped Naraku now. He knew that. He wouldn't meet Kagome or the rest of them either. If he was able to stop all of it he'd turn human for Kikyou and probably wouldn't live long enough to ever meet the unborn Sango and Miroku.

He decided his best method was not to worry about any of that. If he finally figured out how to stop what was going to happen without actually being there that day _then_ he could begin to worry, if he didn't then he wouldn't.

Did he want to?

A part of him screamed yes while another part told him no. Just wait, go back to Kagome and the rest.

He stopped once he reached the bone-eaters well. "I hate this," he grumbled to himself.

{{_________________}}

"Inuyasha," Kagome pushed him abruptly, "I'm trying to talk to you and you aren't even paying any attention!"

"Whatever," he scoffed as he stopped and looked at her. He hated how she followed him around each new moon, when he was human he felt weak and when he felt weak he'd rather no one be around him. But, he guessed, that was exactly why Kagome never let his side on such nights. She worried about him, she worried about everyone.

"I think you look fine as a human."

"Whatever," he repeated in the same irritated sigh, "I don't like it."

"How could you still want to use the shikon no tama to turn into a full demon?"

"Psh, you don't understand a thing," he assured as she plopped down on the hillside, she did the same, her brown eyes never leaving his face that would never turn to her.

"But… what if you are… like _that _when you turn into a full fledged demon?" He knew what she meant, not too long again he had mistakenly let go of his sword and became his insane demon self.

"I don't think I will."

"But… what if you do?"

He shrugged then felt her arms wrap around his neck from behind, his eyes widened, "K-Kagome!"

"Whatever you choice, it's up to you," she whispered, "I just want you to be happy. If being a demon makes you that way then—"

"Kagome," he almost whimpered as he let all his irritation die, he placed one of his hands over hers, "I… don't know what I want yet… OK?"

"Whatever you choice, I'll be here."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious! If you choice not to use it I'll be here, if you choice to use it then I'll still be here."

"Even if I'm insane like I was a day or so ago?" Inuyasha turned his head to look at her slightly, she just stared at him, "that's—"

"It would be a little problematic but… I'd try my best."

"Kagome," he grunted, "you are impossible."

"Me? What about you?"

"Keh," but then he said no more, her lips met his and after the initial shock wore off his closed his eyes like she did hers.

{{_________________}}

"That… won't happen if I do something," Inuyasha murmured as he jumped off the well and back into the trees, he reached the outskirts of the village and saw Kikyou leave the hut she shared with Kaede. Being the new stalker he was he followed her until she met him, the old him, at the river side.

He watched as she got into the boat, he remembered this day well. He moved from tree to tree on the shore line as his golden gaze locked onto him as he rowed the boat with Kikyou in it. He didn't remember the reason by it anymore, why they had gotten on it to start out with, nor did he remember much of the silent boat ride but the ending was engraved in his mind.

It was about dusk when he helped her out of the boat and onto the pier, she tripped, he caught her, they stared at each other for a moment as he held her to him. He had been thinking how he'd like to make her his, never to let go, never to leave her, and never have her leave him. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking as she stared up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers but he guessed it was something along the same lines. She rose up just enough to press her lips to his.

Their first kiss.

He could still feel his heart flutter at the memory as they broke the innocence to look at each other again, he held her tighter as she rested her head against his chest. Why had the miko fallen for him? He was a half-breed, it was highly improper, but it was a mutual thing. He shouldn't have fallen for her, either.

"Kikyou," he listened to himself begin, "I want to use the shikon no tama… to become human."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou gasped silently as she looked up at him, "are you… sure?"

"It might purify it, it might disappear, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you wouldn't have to watch it anymore. You could be a normal woman…"

"And you could be a normal man?" She guessed what he was thinking, he nodded, bashfully she answered, "together…? We could… be like that… together?"

"Y-yeah, t-together."

She smiled once more at him before she rested her head against his chest. "OK, in two days. Let's meet in two days and then you can become… human."

He just nodded.

Not a whole lot happened after that, he remembered just walking her home and wishing her a goodnight, so he jumped off at that point to wonder more.

{{_________________}}

"How am I suppose to change what happens when I'm not even going to be here to stop it?" Inuyasha sighed to himself as he sat in a tree, staring at the now dark sky. He had a day, one more day to figure out what to do… how?

A larger part of him wanted to stop what was going to happen then the day before but he still couldn't figure out a plan of action.

He just wanted to know how it would all end, if he didn't change what was about to happen and returned to the campfire. When they reached their final fight with Naraku would Miroku still be alive or would his wind tunnel have gotten too bad? Would they all walk away from the fight alive?

Could he risk that?

It would be his fault if he sat back and did nothing now and lost one of them later.

So he… had to do something…

Yet still, the second day passed and he did nothing.

**A/N:** If you can't tell, this is a short story. Short chapters, small amount of chapters, and stuff like that. But I hope you enjoy nevertheless. There's just two more chapters to go the Third Day and Epilogue.


	4. Day Three

**Day Three**

His last day to change what had already happened. His last day to linger in memories of the past. His last day to decide.

"Now what?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he jumped around, he found his old self doing not too much. He didn't remember that day too much, not the morning at least, he remembered the afternoon. So he ignored his former self and went in search of Kikyou. It took a while before he found her wondering off in an area he didn't remember. As quietly and swiftly as he could he followed her to a small cave, what was she doing there?

He couldn't risk glancing in so he let all his other senses do the job for him. Kikyou was greeting a man with a raspy voice, he was rather disgusting smelling… a familiar scent yet he couldn't place it. Kikyou wondered about his burn wounds, he grunted something too low for his ears. What was she doing in there? He waited until she was done dressing the man's wounds, he guessed, and then left before he crept to the side of the cave.

A man in almost complete bandages lied on the ground… it clicked then. He knew who it was. He knew what he had to do.

{{_________________}}

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He grunted in return as he folded his arms, "what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile that only she could wear. They had wondered away from the sleeping group that evening for no real reason besides the fact they could. They had a long day of demon hunting, the others needed their rest.

"I'm going back tomorrow, you know," Kagome warned him as she hopped over a fallen tree's roots, "you can't complain."

"Keh," he scoffed and looked away.

"I told you about it a week ago!"

"Whatever."

Kagome huffed as she shook her head, she didn't see the root at her feet but she didn't trip, Inuyasha caught her and held her in his arms a little longer than he had meant to. She almost blushed as he stepped away, "I'll back," she promised, "is that what you are worried about when I leave? That I won't come back? I promise, I will."

"I know that," Inuyasha murmured half-heartedly.

"You are worried, aren't you?" She smiled lightly, "I'll always come back, Inuyasha."

"Sure, whatever," he felt her take a step closer to him but he didn't move.

"Inuyasha," she whispered and stopped until he looked at her, "I… want to stay here."

"OK?"

"With all of you… when it's over," her eyes darted to the ground, "I want to stay here with you…"

"What… what about your family?"

"I love them… I'll miss them…" she nodded before looking up at his golden gaze, "but if I left I'd miss all of you, too… I'd miss you."

He paused before he spoke again, "you could just go back and forth."

"I guess, maybe," she shrugged, "or maybe once the shikon no tama is gone I won't be able to."

"What if I don't use it?" Her eyes widened then she tilted her head only slightly to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I… could just stay as I am. You could use it to keep coming back and forth."

"I would want to primarily live here, then," Kagome decided with a smile, "if you are serious. I could use it to go visit them."

"You want to do that?"

"Yes," Kagome laughed before she wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you, Inuyasha."

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled before her lips touched his again.

{{_________________}}

That was the memory that kept him from doing what he knew he should have. He should have killed Naraku before he even became Naraku. Instead he just kept it in mind as he wondered off again. If he killed Naraku there would be no Kagome, he didn't think he could live without ever meeting her. Then again… Sango, Miroku, everyone that the shikon no tama or Naraku had ever injured… he was being selfish and for a moment he didn't care.

That was, until he found where he was that afternoon. The memorable one, their last good memory together.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou greeted as she sat down next to him, "are… you still sure about tomorrow?"

"Yes," he answered firmly before giving her a side glance, "are you?"

"Yes," she smiled ever so softly to him, a smile he almost never got to see out of her. Poor Kikyou, she never got to act like a normal woman… and if he didn't stop Naraku that day she never would.

"Kikyou…" he mumbled as he looked to the ground.

"Yes?" Kikyou leaned forward enough to find his eyes, they diverted to her once more.

"After I become human… what do we do then? What do I do? Where do I stay?"

"Oh," Kikyou nodded as she sat up straight once more and looked forward, her head tilted to the side as she thought, "at my village, of course, I don't know what you can do… perhaps help out around? You are strong, help build here and there, if you'd like. We can find something you'd enjoy to do, what do you like to do?"

"Nothing that humans can do," he scoffed and she laughed so slightly he wasn't sure he heard her, "huh?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha, I just… I'm… very happy… that we are going to do this."

"S-so… am I," he nodded, "then… what do we do… once I'm human?"

That got Kikyou, she paused for a while as she looked away from him, her cheeks every-so-slightly turning pink—he hadn't noticed that the first time around, he couldn't say he ever remembered seeing Kikyou blush, it was… cute. "Perhaps…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha kept up after she didn't seem to want to finish her sentence, he turned his head to her as she turned hers to him, "what, Kikyou?"

"Once the shikon no tama is no more I will no longer have to be restricted by my duties as its protector…"

"Yeah, I know, that's part of why we are doing this."

"Right," Kikyou pressed her lips together, "perhaps, then, we… could be together?"

"Of course," Inuyasha scoffed, "that's the plan, isn't it?"

"Ah, Inuyasha," Kikyou stuttered then sighed, "I mean… oh, never mind."

"No, what do you mean?" Inuyasha grabbed her chin, lightly, and made her look at him; they both paused with their faces so close. His gold gaze washed over her face a few times as her chocolate eyes stayed locked on his eyes, they met, "K-Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha…"

He pressed his lips to hers; he could still remember how his heart beat flew because of that.

"Kikyou," he stumbled as he broke the kiss, their second and last, "I…"

"It is alright," she assured as she placed her hand over his, their eyes still locked with the others, neither wanted to let go.

"Kikyou… when… I'm… human," he found it harder and harder to say what he wanted to, and he never go the chance to before Kaede's voice shouted for her sister, a few children laughed along with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha stood hastily, "here?"

"Here," Kikyou nodded, "I will see you then."

Inuyasha nodded to her once more before jumping off.

He remembered what he was going to ask… for her to become his once they were both mortals. He wasn't really thinking marriage as much as just being together, for good, but that would have eventually translated into marriage. He was sure that was what he wanted.

Could he even have that with Kagome? Did he… want it?

He took a breath and closed his eyes. He dug down deeper than he thought he could to figure out what to do then. He had half a day left, when the night consumed the sky he would either be back with his friends at the camp fire or… who knows where if he killed Naraku. That… was what he had to do, he gripped the tree he sat in, that was what he had to do. No matter if that was what he wanted or not.

He had to stop Naraku, to save all he could, to save Miroku, Sango, Shippou, everyone. Kagome. He could lose her, what if he went back and the next day she was killed in battle? Not to mention, if he stopped Naraku then he wouldn't have to hold Kikyou as she died her final time. She wouldn't be brought back with such hatred, as a Kikyou that never would have existed and never should have.

Everyone would be safe.

He could deal with suffering in silence…

He flew through the trees as he headed towards the direction he knew Naraku to be waiting it. When he got there he was too late, demons were pouring into the cave. He had stalled for too long! He had wasted too much time! Naraku was becoming Naraku as he stood there staring. He… he couldn't allow it.

He unsheathed his sword and tore through some of the latter demons to enter, swing after swing he made his way to the cave entrance. Naraku was still allowing demons to pour into his body, he had to be weak, there was his chance.

Now he had to decide…

He closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his faithful sword that he would never get to hold if he did what he was about to do…

But he still did it. He wished everyone goodbye, everyone he'd never meet, he was sorry… Kagome.

With all his might he used wind scar. He didn't have to see what was happening. The demons and Naraku's former body were screaming, fading away into the blaze of his attack, into nothing.

An odd feeling tore through him then, it was like… he was being erased by the wind around him. He opened his eyes to draw his hands close, they were transparent. What was happening!?

_Goodbye,_ the mystic from before whispered.

"What's going on!?" Inuyasha shouted.

_You choice to change what would not have changed… my debt is settled._

"Who sent you!?" Was it all a trap, so that he would perish? Was he dying as his body vanished around him?

_I met a woman, a human woman, which once loved a great demon. She helped me in my time of need and I swore to her… if ever he needed, I would help her child. Goodbye, Inuyasha._

The demons disappeared just as he, too, faded away into nonexistence.

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Epilogue is next.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Inuyasha?"

The voice of his wife snapped him out of his lala-land as he looked over his shoulder to see Kikyou had walked up to him, his now auburn eyes wondered back to the well before him.

"What is it about the bone-eaters well that enchants you so?" She asked in her silent lull of a voice as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha nodded as he looked into her familiar brown eyes, a smile cracked his face.

"The children are waiting for us," she smiled back.

"Are they? What about this one?" Inuyasha teased as he placed his hand on her stomach, she laughed lightly as her hands covered his. She only had a small bump that only the two noticed.

"Him?"

"Him? Why do you think it's a boy?"

"Because I'm the mother," Kikyou assured as his hand moved around to her back, she smiled larger when he pulled her closer.

"I think it's a girl."

"If you say so, then, if he turns out to be a she you may name her," Kikyou barged, "I have a few boy names in mind."

"Deal."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

Inuyasha glanced back to the well then back to Kikyou before they began to walk off towards the village, "Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kikyou repeated, "you seem so sure. You've been thinking about it a lot, haven't you?"

"I don't know… it just… came to me."

It felt right. Once more he glanced at the well before the little ones of the village called both their names and rushed towards them, a smile crossed his face as he picked up one of them and put him on his shoulder.

{{_________________}}

"Kagome?"

"Grandpa?" She replied as she glanced over her shoulder, "good morning."

"Good morning," Grandpa nodded s he stepped into the hut that covered the bone eaters well, "what is it about this well that draws you?"

"I… don't know," Kagome replied as her finger tips glided across the top.

"Well, there is a legend about it if—"

"Kagome!?"

"Sorry, Grandpa," she hugged him quickly before he could start on another rant, "I have to go to school!" She shouted as she started to run out of the hut and to the steps. Hojo was waiting there, shyly, with a timid smile, "Hi, Hojo…"

"Hi, Kagome…" Hojo cleared his throat, "as your new boyfriend I thought… I should come and walk you to school."

"Thanks," she glanced down to the box in hand and held it up to him, "I made you a bento box."

"Thanks," he took it and then her hand, "is this OK?"

"Y-yeah, let's go," Kagome nodded, she glanced back to the bone eaters well shed once more.

It was an odd feeling that always consumed her while she was around it, when she thought about it, when her hands graced it. It was as if there was a sad story hidden within it that only she could hear but it was in a language she did not understand… she took a deep breath as she tried to forget it. Sometimes it brought tears to her eyes but she just couldn't understand why.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gleamed as she stopped; pulling Hojo with her, "look at the puppies!"

"Ha! Kagome," Hojo smiled, "we're going to be late."

"I think I'm going to get one," Kagome declared as she waved her hand in front of a small white puppy that had distanced itself from the rest, it was chancing its own tail.

"Yeah? What are you going to name it?"

"I'm... going to get that one," she pointed to the loner, "I'll name him…"

"Fluffy?" Hojo joked.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? That's a strange name."

"It just… feels… right."

"Well, let's go to school, I'll come with you afterward to pick up the puppy."

"OK, thank you, Hojo."

"What else are boyfriends for?"

"Bye, Inuyasha," Kagome mouthed to the puppy as Hojo began to pull her towards their school.

{{_________________}}

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her weapon towards a large spider demon, ripping completely threw it.

"Good job, Sango!" Kohaku laughed as he jumped off of Kirara.

"That's my daughter!" Sango's father chuckled as he patted her on the back, "one of the best in our village, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, father," Sango smiled brightly as she hugged him then patted Kohaku on the head, "you're getting better, too, I saw how you took down the smaller ones."

"Thanks, Sango!"

"Thank you so much!" An elder man with black almost white hair sighed with relief as he ran up to them, "usually demons don't dare to come here because your village is just up the mountainside but… they were so stubborn."

"I understand, it's our duty," Sango's father bowed his head to the man and he did the same.

"Let me thank you by extending my home to you," he pointed to his rather large home, "please."

"Thank you."

"You are very pretty," he pointed out as he looked over Sango, "let me introduce you to my eldest son."

"What? No, it's OK," Sango blushed as she backed into her father more.

"Oh, yes, my daughter's unwed."

"Father!"

"You can be friends with a man, Sango," Kohaku teased as he picked up a smaller Kirara.

"Miroku! Come here!"

Sango glanced up right away to see the man's son walk out of the door, whipping his should-be-cursed hand clean of something, "yes, father?"

"I'm going to help the others clean up the demon mess," her father said but she did not hear him.

Her eyes were locked with Miroku's as their fathers wondered away; it was the most powerful feeling of déjà vu that had ever consumed either as they took a step closer. She took a breath when they were only a step away from one another, he did the same.

"You… are one of the demon slayers from up the mountain," Miroku murmured.

"Y-yes, I am," Sango stuttered, "my name's Sango."

"I'm Miroku; my father says you will all be staying with us for the night?"

"It can be dangerous to head back through the forest at night…"

"Let me show you to a room you can rest in, I'm sure you are tired," Miroku gave her the warmest smile that could make her heart flitter as he extended his hand towards his home, he allowed Sango to go first and placed a hand on her back to lead her to the proper room.

His hand wondered down until he received the first slap of many to come.

{{_________________}}

"Shippou?" His father asked as he watched his son play around in the spring.

"Huh?" Shippou glanced up to his dad.

"Are you OK? You look… distant, again," he replied as he picked him up out of the water and held him high, his son let out a gleeful laughter.

"Dad!"

"Yes, Shippou?"

"Do you ever feel like… something's missing?"

His eyes wondered over his little boy as he sat him down on the ground, "I miss your mother a well."

Was that what he was missing? He sighed as he looked up into the moonless sky that called to all of them.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the ending. I think it's a bitter sweet one. It did make me a bit sad to write it. I'd like to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
